Rebirth
by BG-13
Summary: "Some of us think holding on makes us strong; but sometimes it's letting go"- Herman Hesse. This is Korra's choice.


_We don't need you anymore. _

_It's the end of the Avatar. _

_Your era is over. _

_Let go. _

It was so tempting. The possibility of never having to feel the despair, the pain, the uselessness; it all seemed so enticing.

But what my friends, what of my parents? Could I leave them behind, cause them such misery?

Let go.

_"Close your eyes, Korra."_

Raava.

"Will the pain go away?"

_"Yes."_

"Will...will they be okay?"

_"I do not know."_

"I don't want them to suffer..."

_"I know...you've been very brave in your short eighteen years of life and I know they are all very proud. I have enjoyed our time together."_

"...Okay..."

_"Thank you...Avatar Korra...We shall meet again, in the next life..."_

* * *

Senna's POV

"Korra? Sweetie, are you up?"

There was no response, though that was not unusual. Since she'd beaten Zaheer two weeks ago she had been distant, despondent...broken. It was hard to watch at times, my heart ached to fix it, to just kiss her scraped knee and have it healed. How I wished a mother's kiss actually worked like that. But it didn't. So all I could do was watch and try to at least get her to smile again.

I opened the door to find her lying on the bed, her back to the door, arm reaching out in front of her. Her eyes were closed.

"Korra." I walked into the room and over to the bed, sitting on the edge and nudging her gently. "Sweetie."

No response.

There was alarm going off in my head, and I felt my chest tighten in rising panic. "Korra, honey." I started to shake her more urgently. "Korra." My voice was rising. "Please, Spirits. Please, no." I felt tears pricking the corners of my eyes as I placed to fingers against her neck, searching desperately for a pulse.

Nothing.

I could feel my heart split and then shatter.

"Korra!"

I gathered her upper half in my arms, brushing the hair out of her face, pleading, begging the Spirits to bring her back.

_You can't do this to me. _

_Please, Spirits, no!_

_Come back, baby girl! _

_Please..._

I didn't realize when the rest of the household had came bursting in, having heard my yelling and crying and sobbing, my face buried in my little girl's neck, tears soaking into the collar of her white muscle shirt.

_My baby... Gone... Why..._

* * *

Tenzin's POV

I was in the temple putting the finally preparations together when I heard the door open. I turned to find my eldest daughter walking over, wiping away the remnants of what could only be tears. It had been hard on all of us, losing Korra. She had accomplished so much in her eighteen years. I was proud of her. She had proven herself as the Avatar a hundred times over. But the scars, the injuries, the pain...it had all been too much, and she had sunk into a depression.

It wasn't until after her death, and Mako's words, that I'd realized that I too had played a part in her misery. I had unintentionally made her feel as if the world could function without an Avatar, giving her no reason to want to get better. I had apologized repeatedly to her parents, to her friends, to everyone. They'd assured me it wasn't my fault, but the fiery accusation in the Firebender's eyes said different.

"Stop," Jinora whispered, watching me with sad brown eyes.

"Hmm?" My eyes didn't leave the teen's coffin.

"Stop blaming yourself," she clarified. "It wasn't your fault."

"I shouldn't have said what I did," I told her. "I should have realized-"

"Korra didn't blame you, and she wouldn't want you to blame yourself either." She looked forward at the wooden crate that held the body of someone we had both cared so much about. An older sibling to her, a pupil and surrogate daughter to myself. "She made her choice. You shouldn't do this if you've convinced yourself that you did it for her."

I said nothing as I reached out and placed my hand on the coffin, my own tears sliding to freedom. "I'm so sorry, Korra," I confessed in a whisper. "I didn't mean to. I thought I was helping.

Jinora placed her hand in top of mine, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"It was because of you that there even is an Air Nation. I promise to help others and to-" The rest caught in my throat. They would make all this real. They would break me. "To help the next Avatar."

My daughter's arms wrapped around my waist, hugging me tightly as she released more of her own sobs. I rubbed her back, trying to hold my own back.

I failed.

* * *

Asami's POV

I took a deep breath as I placed a clip in my hair, pulling most of my raven hair into an elegant bun. The day had only just started and I all ready couldn't wait for it to end. I looked out my window, over into the next room. Her room. I could remember us having the most random conversations in the middle of the night and her playing pranks on the White Lotus guards. We hadn't interacted nearly as much as I would've liked, but in the time I had spent with her I had found her to be a smart, and likable woman. Always smiling, always doing what she could to help out anyone in need, always so bright and full of life. But Zaheer had taken that from her, taken her life from her. Her fate had been sealed the moment he had administered the poison.

There was a knock on the door that brought me out of my thoughts. I opened it to find Bolin in his best suit, his eyes swollen and red. Mine weren't any better. I allowed him in, stepping aside. Any other day the Airbending master would've thrown a fit, like when he'd caught Korra sneaking Mako in late at night. But there would be no yelling, no Korra making funny faces behind his back. That was all behind us now, in the past.

"How are you holding up?" I finally asked the Earthbender.

He shrugged before heaving a huge sigh. "I miss her."

"Me too."

He looked over at me, and I was suddenly reminded that of the four of us, he had been the youngest. "What's...what's going to happen to us?" he asked quietly. "What's going to happen to Team Avatar?"

Wasn't really Team Avatar without her. "I don't know," I answered honestly.

"We were supposed to help her save the world."

I nodded again. "Yes, but think of all the battles we won simply because she was there."

Bolin let out something between a sob and a chuckle at the reminder. "Yeah. I used to be able to goof around because I knew Korra would have my back." A pause. "Now all I've got is her example...and that's going to have to be enough."

We didn't speak for a moment after that, just sitting in silence and fidgeting with my skirt, trying to find something to say. I looked over at my friend, putting my hand on top of his.

"Is Mako coming?" I finally asked.

The Firebender had been distraught, heartbroken. He hadn't shed a tear, but his eyes revealed his agony, anguish and guilt. Mako had been quick to turn on the eldest Airbender, yelling that it was his fault before sparing one more glance at Korra and leaving the room. No one had seen him since.

"I don't know," he admitted. "I'll call and meet you at the temple."

We both stood and I headed over to the temple, unable to even look at the coffin once inside. It was unreal, like being trapped in a nightmare, knowing it's a nightmare and unable to get out. But this was reality, and it kept reminding me that she was gone.

I think the saddest sight might've been Naga. The usually content ball of fluff lay loyally right beside the coffin, whining and whimpering. Her big brown eyes seemed empty, sad, like a piece of herself had been taken from her. Even with Korra gone, the lovable beast was just as devoted to her master, her friend.

I walked over to Korra's parents, once again giving my condolences and knowing that the couple were tired of hearing words one was almost obliged to say. But I meant them. I was sorry. And I would miss Korra too. They knew that also. I remembered the feeling of losing my mother, and knew that this was something they'd never be okay with, but something they'd eventually have to learn to live with.

Tahno made a small appearance, looking solemn and downtrodden. He offered his condolences, and his sincerity surprised me. It seemed even someone like Tahno could recognize when they owed someone.

I sat down in one of many chairs, followed shortly by the younger of the Bending Brothers. The temple was all ready starting to fill, I noticed absently. The look on Bolin's face told me he'd had little success in getting in touch with Mako.

"Is he coming?"

He shook his head. "He didn't answer," he told me. "He doesn't handle loss well."

I had another question on the tip of my tongue when the crowd started to murmur, and I turned around in my seat to try to get a glimpse of what had caused the disturbance.

"Is that him?" I asked Bo. "I can't see from here."

"I can," Senna answered, standing immediately and pushing through the crowd toward the entrance, Tonraq following close behind.

I stood and began to follow, my eyes narrowing when I saw none other than President Raiko. While Korra was gone and even after her return he'd been dragging her name through the mud.

"How dare you step foot on this island!" Tonraq growled.

"Tonraq, Senna, I-"

He didnt get to finish before Senna slapped him. The small woman's face was streaked with tears, her eyes, though, were alight with fury. I wish I'd been the one to slap him.

"Why are you here?" she hissed, her voice deadly calm. "Have you come to gloat? You have some nerve!" She paused, shaking her head. "You finally got rid of the 'teenage Avatar' that caused you so much trouble."

"No," the President tried to defend. "This...I didn't..."

"You are not welcome here," the bear of a man said. "Leave. Now."

The grey-headed man said nothing, studying both parents before relenting with a nod of the head. As he left, Tonraq hugged his wife to his side tightly, kissing the top of her head before leading the newly deflated woman back to the platform beside Korra's coffin. Katara stood from her seat up there to embrace the younger mother. As they took their seats, Tenzin stood and approached the podium.

* * *

Tenzin's POV

I stood in front of the podium, looking out at the large crowd before me. In her life, Korra had gained the respect of many and they had all come to say their goodbyes. I cleared my throat and took a deep breath. This wasn't going to be easy, but it needed to be done. Tonraq and Senna were grieving and I had offered to help with the eulogy and although I had rehearsed the speech many times it didn't make it any easier.

"Though we gather here today bound by sorrow and loss, we share a special gift," I began. "We are all of us privileged to live a life that has been touched by Avatar Korra. The master of all four elements possessed many extraordinary gifts and she shared them with us freely."

I had to stop and I looked at her picture next to the wooden crate. She was smiling and for a moment I thought I wouldn't be able to continue, but I had to. For her.

"None of these gifts were more remarkable than her ability to discern what needed to be done and her unfailing courage in doing it, whatever the personal cost," I continued. "Let us all strive to accept her gift and pass it along as a ongoing tribute to Avatar Korra, the girl from the South Pole that taught us all how to be heroes..."

* * *

Lin's POV

I leaned back against the wall and watched as everyone piled out of the temple, making sure not to get in anyone's way and they didn't get in mine. I hadn't wanted to come, I hadn't wanted to watch as all these people, most of which didn't even know Korra, mourn her as if it was a personal loss. If Senna hadn't gotten to Raiko before me I would've thrown him out myself. His appearance had disgusted me.

Su and Opal stood from their seats and walked over to me, Opal throwing her arms around me as she cried. I released a heavy breath and rubbed her back, sending a look over to my sister. But her eyes were just as heartbroken as my niece's so I fought the urge to push the girl away.

After a moment, she pulled back, muttering an apology and wiping the tears from her face. I simply nodded as her mother informed me that she would meet me back at my place. I shrugged, knowing I wouldn't be back there anytime soon. I was going to stay on the island a little longer before going back to work. It would be easier that way.

"Lin." I looked up to see Tenzin, looking just as tired and crushed as the teen's parents. "Tonraq and Senna are going to take Korra's body back to the South Pole if you want to go with."

I shook my head. "They need time to grieve on their own," I replied. "I wont go, and neither should you."

"I wasn't planning on it," he admitted. He had come to the same conclusions I had. "There's a memorial near the pavilion if you want to-"

I cut him off. "I have nothing I want to say to her." Lie. Lie. Lie. "Once everyone clears out of here I'm leaving."

Tenzin gave me that look, that look that said he knew I wasn't telling the truth, that he knew what I was feeling. It was times like this that I was reminded of how well he knew me. "I know it's hard. But perhaps you should make peace with her, and yourself."

"I don't need to 'make peace' with anything," I ground out. "She's gone. That's that. No use fussing about it more than we all ready have."

The old Airbender's lips quirked into a small, sad smile as he shook his head before rejoining his family and leaving the temple.

Once all the mourners and pretenders filed out, I made my own way toward the docks. I was about to step on the ferry when I glare caught my attention. I intended to ignore it but I just couldn't. Growling and cursing under my breath I decided to investigate. I was surprised when I found that the light had been the result of the sun glaring off the still unfinished memorial Tenzin had mentioned.

It was a statue of the young Avatar, her hands on her hips and her face serious, but with a slight upturn of the lips. Surrounding her on the base of the statue were the four elemental symbols, the statue itself surrounded by a fountain. Her native element. I made a move to turn back now that my investigation was done but...I stopped, sparing another look before facing it once more.

"I do have some things I'd like to say to you," I began. "I should've told you this while you were..." Deep breath. "While you were still here but...despite our differences, I have nothing but respect for you."

I paused, remembering the girl's first day in the city, how she had wrecked several shops in an attempt to stop the Triads. She had always been so stubborn, so annoying...so selfless. She was something else.

I hastily wiped away the tears that had managed to break free. "I hope you knew that." I bowed and then once again turned away, looking over my shoulder. "Stay out of trouble, kid."

* * *

Mako's POV

I sat on the steel floor in the bowels of the ship, staring at the steel wall but not really seeing it. Bolin and Asami had been trying to contact me, they had tried to get me to go to the memorial service but I had refused. That ceremony was to say goodbye, and I wasn't going to say goodbye, not now, not ever. When I'd walked inside the room after hearing Senna's cries I had known she was gone; the air in the room felt like it'd been sucked away. I had watched her fade away every day. I'd watched as she stopped eating, stopped trying. That bastard had broken her beyond repair and I had just stood there and watched.

There was so many things I'd wanted to tell her. So many things. But she wouldn't see me, wouldn't see any of us really. Asami was the only one she let inside and I think it was because the heiress didn't know her as well as I did. Because I would have looked at her and I would have known that she had given up. She'd known I would have seen it. I leaned my head back against the wall, closing my eyes tightly. I should have done something. I should have told her. I should have…

My thoughts were interrupted when the ship began to grind to a halt, the entire thing groaning and echoing. I stood from my spot, pulling the hood of my jacket over my head and hiding in case anyone came down here. When no one did I quietly went up the stairs, looking around before getting off the boat. I watched from a distance as the White Lotus guards carried the coffin. I had to look away. I didn't want to remember her like that. I wanted to forget the image that haunted my mind, the image of her lifeless body in her mother's arms.

I continued to watch from a distance as the Southern Water Tribe people did their own ritual before the crowd started to scatter until only her parents were left. Senna crumbled to the ground, sobbing, crying for the loss of her child. Her hands dug into the snow, trying to hang on to something, to try and bring her only daughter back. Tonraq knelt next to her and gently lifted her back up until she was standing, his own tears falling down his face.

It brought a pang to my heart seeing them this way though I hadn't been able to shed a single tear. I had none to shed. It would make be proof that all this was real and I wasn't ready to accept it, not yet. After a moment the couple left, both of them stealing one last glance at the ice sculpture of their daughter, her spitting image. Her face, her smile, her eyes…

I waited a moment before making my way to the memorial, the place where the girl I loved was buried. I felt a tightness in my chest and my breathing staggered, the reality of it all finally hitting me at once and for a moment I was angry. I was angry at her for doing this, for causing me pain I had never wanted to feel again: the loss of a loved one.

"I didn't come to your funeral earlier today because I didn't want to say goodbye...and I'm not going to." I paused, feeling the tears forming in the corner of my eyes and I shut them, pushing them back. "Dammit Korra, why did you have to leave? We-You...We could have gotten passed it. You were the strongest person I knew. You...You were everything to me...You were my best friend...My first real love..."

I wiped away the tear that finally escaped and I clenched my jaw, trying to control the overwhelming emotion inside of me.

"I meant what I said, Korra. I'll always love you, and I'm going to find you again," I continued, my voice firm. I was going to find her, I had to. "I'm going to find you and tell that little boy or girl what a strong person you were. How you fought till the very end... I promise."

* * *

Tonraq's POV

Two days after...after the funeral I found my wife sitting on Korra's bed, our daughter's armband in her hands. She was just sitting there, staring at it as if it could tell her something, anything. But, her gaze seemed far away at the same time, lost, hurt, morose. I took a seat next to her, not saying a word. Comforting her wouldn't help, for there were no words that everyone else hadn't all ready told us.

_'It'll be all right.' _

_'I'm sorry for your loss.'_

_'It'll just take time.' _

Time would not replace our daughter. Time would not bring her back.

Senna sniffed as her thumb rubbed over the detail on the armband. "I always thought that when I, uh..." She shut her eyes briefly before they once again opened. "How do parents go on when they lose a child? You know, when I'd heard about or read about it in the paper, I'd shut it out, 'cause it was too horrible to think about, but I would think: how do they wake up everyday?" She gasped for air, trying to hold back the knot in her throat. "I mean, h-h... How do they breathe, honey?"

She looked up at me, her eyes pleading for some understanding, some sort of answers. I had none, so I said nothing, my hand starting to rub circles on her back. She released a muffled sob as she looked back down to the memorabilia in her hand, gripping it now more tightly.

"But you do wake up. And just for a second, you forget. And then...oh, you remember. And it's like reliving that moment when I found her again...and again, every time. You don't get to stop waking up. You have to keep being a parent, even though you don't get to have a child anymore."

And by this point, her words were just sobs, both hands now bringing the blue and white armband to her chest as she leaned over and sobbed. Ignoring the tears that had been streaming down my face for a while now, I leaned over my wife, still rubbing her back, as if I could protect her from a pain that I couldn't even save myself from.

Our little girl was gone. And she wasn't coming back.

* * *

Mako's POV

I knocked on the door of the hut, heating myself up as the wind started to pick up. There was a blizzard coming and I knew I had to make this visit quick if I had any hopes of getting onto the boat that was headed back to the city. After a moment, the door opened and I could see the giant of a man was surprised to see me. He moved aside, asking me to come in but also whispering for me to be quiet. His wife had finally fallen asleep and he didn't want her to wake up. We didn't say anything for a moment, just stood in comfortable silence until he spoke.

"Watching you come inside brought back memories," he said with a weak smile. "Good ones." I nodded. "Why are you here, Mako? You didn't come to her funeral." His voice broke on the last part.

"I couldn't," I answered. "But…But I wanted to check in and see how you were doing."

"Everyone keeps asking that."

"I know. But I also know that you've been holding back, that you've pulled yourself together for your wife and that can take its own toll."

The Water Tribe man shook his head, a few tears falling before he wiped them away. "I'm fine," he replied. "I mean, I'm not fine but…I'm holding up. What about you?"

I took a shaky breath, burying my hands in my pockets as I lowered my gaze. I didn't know how I felt. I felt angry, sad, frustrated…heartbroken.

"I have no idea," I finally managed to reply. "I know it's crazy but…I-I talk to her. A lot. I can still see her face, her smile. I can still hear her voice and her laugh so clearly. Do you think I'll ever forget that? Because I'm afraid that one day I will and I don't want to."

Tonraq lowered his gaze, a quick bark of a sob breaking loose before he shook his head. "No, you won't," the Waterbender replied before sitting down. "What.-What do you talk to her about?"

I smiled a little. "Anything," I said. "When we were dating I'd talk to her about what I did at work and she'd listen." I stopped blinking back the tears. "I should have told her."

"Should have told her what?"

"That I loved...love her," I managed to choke out. "That day, the one when she gave herself to him, she hugged me and I wanted to tell her and that I'd be waiting for her so that we could be together."

I didn't bother to stop the tears that fell anymore. I needed to let it out.

"I was going to ask her to give me a second chance," I continued. "I was going to make more time for her, try to be more understanding and when we were ready I'd ask her to be with me for the rest of our lives. I should have told her."

Tonraq stood from his spot and placed a hand on my shoulder as I tried to suppress my sobs. I wanted to tell her so bad. I hated myself for not saying it. For not telling her how I felt. Maybe she wouldn't have left. Maybe it would have helped her.

"The next Avatar is going to be an Earthbender," I said after a moment, managing to regain some composure.

"You're going to try and find them, aren't you?"

I nodded my head. "Yes…I owe her at least that."

I turned to leave but stopped when he called after me. "How…how will you know, when you've found them?"

I looked over my shoulder. "I just will."

* * *

***Six years later***

Mako's POV

I sighed as I stood from the bed, getting up to wash my face. I stared at my reflection for a moment, analyzing myself. My hair was no longer combed in my usual spiky hairdo, it was longer, a little shaggy perhaps. I had a small beard and you could tell by looking at my eyes that I hadn't had a good night's sleep in days, years, really. It had been a little more than six years since her death and I still hadn't found her successor.

After checking in with her parents I had taken the boat back to the city and asked for an indefinent leave of absence from the police force. The old Chief had gone into a rage at first but after explaining to her what I would be doing she shook her head and let me go. I knew she thought I would be wasting my time but I didn't care. I left a note for Bolin and Asami also, letting know what I was going to do before packing a few things.

Naga lifted her head and tiredly stood. I smiled at her, scratching behind the ears. The death of her best friend had taken quite the toll on the large beast. I could see her fade away each day but somehow she managed to stay strong for me. Tonraq had given the polar bear dog to me in hopes that the animal may survive Korra's passing. I sighed as I placed the saddle on her, gently petting her head.

"Today is the day, Naga," I whispered to her. I told her this every day and I didn't doubt the beast was tired of me saying it. But something was different about today. I would find the next Avatar. I had to. "We're going to find them today."

The animal made no noise at that, simply followed me out of the shabby room and stayed next to me as I spoke to the manager. Unsurprisingly my bill had been paid and I sighed, shaking my head before thanking him for his hospitality. I wrapped my father's scarf around my neck before getting on Naga and ushering her forward.

Ever since I decided to go on this quest Bolin and Asami had been following me from a distance. Always making sure I had everything I needed and making sure I didn't get into trouble. I wouldn't doubt that they thought I had gone mad, and maybe I had. I just didn't care. Sometimes I would see them in town but I'd simply ignore them. Sometimes I would just see my brother, Asami probably having gone away on business.

A few months ago, however, my brother left and days later I found a package on the doorstep of the hotel room where I was staying. I picked it up and opened it to find my father's red scarf in the package and a note letting me know that our grandmother had passed. He explained that he left me to go to the funeral and would have asked me to join him but he'd already known what my answer would be.

I pulled on Naga's reins when we passed an orphanage and I hopped off, leading her to the door and letting her know I'd be quick. A woman smiled at me and asked if I was interested in adopting a child. I nodded my head and she showed me around the rooms, starting with the nursery with cradles before going out to the playground.

"These are our oldest children," she said as I looked around. "They range from three to seven years of age. Feel free to interact with them and if you make a decision, let me know."

I didn't reply to her as I watched the children play soccer and other games. I noticed a child by themselves and my heart sped up. That had to be them. I increased my pace, kneeling down to look at the child and was met with brown eyes. He smiled at me and I did the same, messing up his hair before standing again. I sighed. He wasn't the one.

I turned around to leave when I was met with another child, a girl. She was young, small. Her hair was black and her skin a shade darker than my own. Her gaze met mine and I could have sworn I had stopped breathing. There she was. Her eyes were green, not blue, but that gleam, that look was unmistakable. The child blinked before smiling and I couldn't help but do the same.

"I've been searching for you…Avatar."

* * *

As the Firebending boy went inside the large building, Naga decided to lay down. The last six years had been torturous for the poor animal, having had to keep going after losing her master, her trainer, her best friend. It was really a miracle she had lasted this long. She'd seemed to have given up until her former caretaker's friend had taken her in, constantly telling her about his mission to find the next Avatar.

So Naga held on a little longer.

She waited, her massive head resting between her paws, for the man to return. He always returned. Always empty handed. Each day that had gone by in the last few what felt like decades, he would tell her that today was the day. It never was. But after a few minutes had passed, the beast knew today was indeed different. Perhaps the child really was here.

Mako finally emerged, and he wasn't alone. Holding on to his hand was a little girl. For a moment, Naga lifted her head, whining softly, thinking of when her former master had been that size, and had found her freezing in a blizzard. Little Korra had taken her home, wrapped her in blankets, and snuggled close. Naga was momentarily excited. But then her big brown eyes met the girl's green and her body visibly drooped in disappointment.

This tiny human was not her friend.

However, when the child let go of Mako's hand and walked over to the big dog and started petting her head, Naga couldn't help but lean into the gesture. The little girl smiled, kissing Naga's temple, causing her big white tail to wag back and forth with some enthusiasm, the first in a long time.

This love was familiar.

"I'm going to buy her some clothes," the amber eyed one told his companion. "I'll be back, okay?"

The ball of white's only reply was to lay her head back down and shut her eyes.

Behind closed lids she saw her and her friend as they'd played together, rolling around in the snow. She could almost feel her master's warmth as she snuggled close as a child, and even later as an adult. She could recall how cold Korra had felt when she'd found her buried in the snow after searching for almost two days. Naga could recount how her partner in crime had lovingly kissed her nose and rubbed her ears after having returned from the desert.

...She could see her as she sat, day after day, in that strange chair, her face impassive, her eyes full of pain. She would sometimes manage a small smile for her most loyal friend. She could see that same smile as the teen told Naga everything would be all right before closing her eyes...and never waking up.

The beast's nose twitched as an almost imperceptible scent filtered through the air. A very familiar scent...

"Naga."

The fur ball was immediately on her feet, running and tackling the newcomer, licking their face as their laughter rang through the air. Korra rubbed behind the mutt's ears and kissed her nose, telling her dearest friend how much she had missed her.

"It's time to go, girl."

Naga allowed the teen to stand, sparing one last glance at her former body, still laying in the dirt, before returning her attention to the former Avatar, who patted her thigh. Naga was quick to go running after her.

This was home.

* * *

Senna's POV

It had been almost seven years since her death. Seven years. Somehow Tonraq and I had survived but there was always an empty feeling in my chest, a hole that could never be filled. My husband spent most of the day in the Southern Water Tribe palace making sure we had everything we needed and negotiating with other nations, even our sister tribe. Every day, after he came home, we would leave fresh flowers at the memorial we'd made. I could never stop the tears when I looked up at the icy statue.

She would've been twenty-four this year.

I had been meaning to clear out her room, try to let go but I couldn't. She had been my baby, my only child, my life, and she was gone. I glanced over at the rocking chair and I could remember how I'd rock her to sleep when she was an infant, a toddler, even a grown adult. She's sit at my feet, her head against my knee and I'd hum the lullaby I knew and she would fall asleep. But those moments were long gone.

I went inside her room, sitting down and picking up the glass frame I had made for my little girl's armband with a picture of the three of us next to it. Even after so many years I still felt the pain in my chest, it was a pain that would never really leave. Because even though she wasn't here…I was still a mother. I was a mother without a child and that reality threatened to crush me. I took a deep breath before setting the frame back down before going outside to wait for my husband.

When I exited our hut, however, I was surprised to see he had already arrived. I placed a hand on his shoulder and he smiled, kissing my forehead before gesturing towards the road. I frowned when I noticed three figures. As they grew closer I couldn't help but smile. But as my daughter's friends approached, I couldn't help but notice that they weren't alone. In the Firebender's arms there was a bundle, covered by a blanket.

"Ms. Senna, Mr. Tonraq," the heiress greeted before giving each of us a hug.

The youngest of the Bending Brothers did the same while the Firebending brother simply nodded his head, shifting the bundle in his arms. I couldn't help but notice how much he had aged in just seven years. He looked so much older, his eyes tired, yet there was a familiar glint in them. The heiress had also aged but remained beautiful as always. The youngest of the group had aged well compared to his brother. He stood straighter, more sure of himself, and had grown a mustache. I knew he had enjoyed that.

"I'm happy to see you all," I told them. "Please come inside."

The pair did as was told but the eldest stayed behind, speaking with my husband in hushed tones. I frowned but said nothing as I went inside, getting tea ready before sitting down and talking to our guests. Moments later my husband and the Firebender came inside and I couldn't take my eyes off the bundle as he maneuvered it so he could sit down.

"To what do we owe this visit?" I finally asked.

"Well," the Sato girl began.

"After Korra, passed," Mako started, his voice cracking. "I went in search of the next Avatar."

I didn't say anything to that, feeling my body tense as my eyes went to the bundle, knowing immediately who it was. He pulled the blanket back to reveal a little girl. As he sat her up, she looked around our home before her gaze settled on us. My breath hitched. Her green eyes had a hint of blue, or maybe it was my imagination but I could swear I was looking into her eyes. My daughter's eyes.

"Can-Can I hold her?" I finally asked after a moment.

He looked at the child in his arms, she was five or six years old, before handing her to me. I sat her on my lap brushing her black hair behind her ear. She looked at me curiously and I couldn't control myself any longer. I hugged her tightly rocking her in my arms, whispering my child's name over and over.

"Senna," my husband called and I reluctantly opened my eyes. "She isn't Korra."

"Her name is Dawn," the Firebender added. "Her mother died in childbirth and there was no father to claim her so she was put in an orphanage. I adopted her but…I want to go back to the city and get my old job back, become detective but, as you know, those hours are long and she needs a two parent home."

I looked at my husband, my eyes pleading. "Can we…"

"She isn't Korra," Tonraq reminded me gently.

I nodded my head. "I know but…she needs us. Please."

"Dawn could never replace Korra," the heiress began. "Bolin and I were thinking about taking her in but we're all too busy and with her being the Avatar she's going to need someone to support her, to give her the love and care she needs."

"We can do that."

"Senna…"

"Tonraq, please," I begged. "I know she isn't Korra, I know she isn't." It hurt to say. "But I want to help her. I want her to know that there is someone in this cruel world that is going to protect her, that is going to encourage her." I paused. "Please."

He looked at me and then at the child. Dawn looked over at the Firebender before climbing out of my lap and into his. He lifted her up and she hugged him tightly around the neck. His eyes closed before he returned the embrace and gently pulled back.

"They are the mommy and daddy I told you about," he told her.

"I don't want you to go."

He smiled a little. "I know. But they are going to take care of you better than I ever could. They're going to love you and I'll come visit."

"You promise?"

Mako nodded his head. "I promise."

Dawn looked at their other two companions, smiling and giving them each a hug before coming over to where I was, climbing onto my lap again. I let a few tears fall and I hugged her once more. The trio stood, saying that they had to return to the city and we said our goodbyes.

Before Mako left he had told us about Naga's passing. I let a few tears fall at this, knowing that it had only been a matter of time. The polar bear dog had been Korra's partner in crime and after my little girl was gone…I could see the animal slowly dying, which is why my husband had given her to the Firebender. He told us that it happened shortly after he found Dawn and even had brought the ashes with him since they didn't allow "animal carcass" in the boat which had nearly gotten Mako arrested after he burned the man for his cruel words.

Afterwards, the three of us went to the memorial, bringing the box of ashes with us. Tonraq buried them in the spot next to my daughter before placing the saddle in front of the statue and a picture of the two when they were both small. The child in my arms looked up at the ice sculpture before looking at me, a question in her eyes.

"That's my daughter, Avatar Korra," I told her. "The Avatar before you."

"What happened to her?" Dawn asked.

"It was just her time to go," my husband answered when I couldn't.

The child nodded, not really understanding but knowing not to ask more about it. "Will I meet her someday?"

I smiled and nodded. "Someday."

* * *

Dawn's POV

Inhale. Exhale. Deep breaths, that was the key. Or, so Jinora kept telling me. It had been two months since I'd first stepped foot on Air Temple Island to work on mastering Airbending. For the last eight years I'd been traveling the world in order to master the elements. Su Yin, Chief Bei Fong's sister, had taught me how to Earth and Metalbend. Xaufu had been one of my favorite places, the aesthetic was simply stunning. Su herself wasn't bad, always giving me advice and I was always eager to learn.

After mastering my native element I was off to the Fire Nation where I met the Fire Lord, Aangela, and trained under her and Zuko's watchful eye. At first glance the new Fire Lord was intimidating but I quickly found that she wasn't that bad. Along with Zuko's Firebending lessons, his daughter had taught me how to utilize an assortment of weapons, something that might come in handy if I was ever Chi Blocked.

Stranger things had happened, or so I'd been told.

Finally, I was shipped off to Republic City to train with Tenzin and Jinora. Upon arrival, I'd been greeted by Lin, who had been quick to warn me to stay out of trouble. Guess that was an Avatar thing.

Mom was usually the one to accompany me, always encouraging, always happy to see me learn. When he could get away from the Southern Tribe, Dad would come out and visit, always bringing Water Tribe noodles with him.

My past life's old friends often visited. Asami would usually spar with me and occasionally take me out to the race track and the occasional shopping trip. Bolin was usually busy, what with teaching Lavabending in Xaufu and helping Opal take care of their eight kids. Poor guy.

My favorite visitor, however; was Mako. He'd been the one to find me, had dedicated seven years of his  
life to doing so. For that, I'd always be grateful. It was because of him that I had a family, that I belonged somewhere. When I'd been traveling he couldn't visit near as much as I'd have liked. But now that I was on the island, it was easier. I considered him a big brother, and over the years I could tell I'd grown on him.

Meditating wasn't exactly my cup of tea, something I shared with my previous life. Though, Jinora had done what she could to make the experience tolerable, allowing breaks so I could move around and telling me all about the Spirit World. Her father was a little stricter but his intentions were pure, and I was progressing fairly well with my Airbending.

I was about to give up on meditating, but when I opened my eyes I was instantly confused. This wasn't the Air Temple. But it sure was beautiful.

Everything was so green and lush and bright. I could feel the energy buzzing in the air, causing my skin to tingle. It was awe-inspiring. As I looked around, I spotted a lone figure leaning back against one of the giant trees, arms crossed over her chest. I stood and walked over, recognizing the figure almost immediately from the statues in the South Pole and on the Island.

She smiled, pushing off the tree trunk. I couldn't help but notice how young she was, only a couple years older than myself. I bowed in respect and she retuned the gesture.

"I've been waiting a long time to officially meet you, Avatar Dawn."

*** For a moment we said nothing, studying the other. She looked a lot like Mom, but her eyes were Dad's. and if her arms were anything to go by she was just as strong as him too.

She suddenly whistled and before I could ask I was tackled from the side, something licking my face. I laughed and the giant white animal pulled back enough for me to recognize it.

"Naga!" I greeted, scratching the scruff of her neck. "It's good to see you again."

"Guess introductions aren't needed," the older teen stated with a smile, hugging her friend around her neck, allowing me to sit up. "So, what brings you to the Spirit World?"

"Uh..." I didn't actually know how I'd gotten there, but I didn't want to tell her that. "Just...checking in, I guess?"

"I didn't know what I was doing the first time I came here either."

I cursed under my breath. She'd seen right through that one.

"And that's okay," she added.

I nodded, looking around at the environment. "So this is the Spirit World."

"It's a nice place."

There was a silence, and I couldn't help but think how awkward this was. Korra breathed a heavy sigh, taking a seat across from me. Her lips twitched upward.

"I know you have a lot of questions."

I bit my lip. I did have a couple. But..."It's not my place."

Her expression softened. "Go ahead."

After a beat, I relented. "Do you miss them?"

Korra looked down, something sad in her gaze as she gripped the band on her arm. "I do. Every day. My parents, my friends...Mako. I miss them. But I've made peace with my decision, as have they."

"I think my, you-uh..."

"Our parents."

I grinned. "Our parents," I agreed. "Miss you the most."

She nodded, almost to herself. "How are they?"

"They're good. Dad leaves flowers for you everyday. Mom does too, when she's home. Recently she's been leaving them at the memorial on the island."

"I'm glad they were able to move forward," she said, one hand absently scratching Naga's head. "I wouldn't have been able to forgive myself if my death..." She trailed off, closing her eyes and shaking her head.

"When I was little," I started. "I could see how sad they were. But they got better..."

"Because they had you."

"They told me stories about you all the time, everyone did really," I told her. "Everything you did to insure that I'd be born, that any Avatar would be born...that we had a chance."

"The world will always need it's Avatar, even when it thinks they don't. Trust me," she added with a small, chuckle. "Being on the other side gives you a whole new perspective."

I nodded, twiddling my thumbs, biting my lip. There was something else I wanted to ask her, something only she could answer. All my life, I'd heard story after story about her, about how much she had accomplished in seventeen years...and I wondered...

"You're thinking awfully hard over there."

I was snapped out of my thoughts and I laughed slightly before quickly sobering again. "What do you do when you're not enough?" I asked.

"You pick yourself up, try again, and remind yourself that you're always enough."

"But you-"

"This isn't about me, anymore. This us your story, you decide how it goes."

I paused. "Do you regret it?"

The former Avatar considered her answer. "Sometimes," she replied. "But looking at you, it tells me I made the right decision. You're what the world needs, Dawn."

I had no reply for that, so I simply smiled a small smile. Korra looked at me for a moment before chuckling.

"What?"

She grinned. "You know, I always wanted a sibling when I was alive."

A wide smile spread across my face. "Really?" She nodded. "You don't look particularly like the sibling type."

"I grew up really lonely," my past life answered. "I was kept in a compound for my own protection, and I don't resent my parents for that but…I wish I had been able to travel a little more. Though I did get to after I got to the city. Heard Bei Fong warned you.

Here lied yet another thing that sometimes weighed heavily on my mind. "Everyone looks at me and sees you."

She nodded her head. "It's an Avatar thing; happens every time."

"Is that why Mom and Dad took me in?"

"At first," Korra admitted after a moment. "They looked at you and they saw me. But you're different, you're your own person, and they've realized that. Mom and Dad love you because of who you are, not who you were. Don't ever doubt that."

"They still love you."

"And they love you too."

I smiled, hearing her say it, gave me peace. "You want me to tell them something?" I asked.

Korra took in a deep breath, smiling a little. "Tell Mom and Dad that I love them," she began. "And my friends that I miss them. Tell them I'm fine where I am."

"Mako's the reason I have a family," I said. "Sometimes I see him looking at me. He misses you a lot."

She smiled slightly. "I know...thank Mako for me but tell him that...he needs to move on. It's what I want. I want him to be happy. Please."

I smiled and nodded my head. "I will," I assured, standing up. "Well I guess it's time for me to go. Don't want them to get worried."

Korra nodded, placing a hand on my shoulder. "I know what it's like not to have your past lives to guide you," she told me. "But you'll always have me, okay?"

"Thank you," I replied, before the world before me faded.

When I opened my eyes I was back in the pavilion and my parents were there with Jinora, concern on their face. I guess I had been gone longer than I thought.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Mom asked.

I gave her a crooked grin, nodding my head. "I saw Korra. She told me to tell you that she's okay, that she loves you." I paused. "She's really nice."

Mom her mouth with her hand, tears staring to fall and I hugged her tightly. Dad joined the embrace, kissing the top of my head. I gave everyone Korra's message but there was one person left. Later that evening, the Firebender arrived and I ran over to him, hugging him tightly. He chuckled and did the same, asking how I was doing.

"I meditated today and I saw Korra." His smiled faded and I almost regretted telling him. "She asked me thank you and that…she's happy and that's what she wants for you."

He nodded and hugged me again. I smiled and returned the embrace. I was looking forward to seeing Korra again and to being the Avatar.

I'd make her proud.

* * *

Mako's POV

I stood before Korra's statue, thinking over what Dawn had told me about her visit with her past life. She was happy. That was all of ever wanted for her. But she was telling me to...move on... It felt wrong.

I sighed, shaking my head. It had been fifteen years. And Korra would always be my first love. But maybe...maybe I should at least try.

I smiled up at the statue, placing a panda lily on the fountain rim. "I'll always love you, Avatar Korra."

* * *

**I'm going to go ahead and apologize for all the feels. But me and Speedy just...that finale had us all emotional. Anyway, this is not how we expect next season to go this was just something of a "what if" in our minds.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**We out! Peace!**


End file.
